


I Hate You

by mysterixn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle reflects on his feelings for Cartman. Very short fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate You

I hate you. 

The words come almost naturally to him now, this declaration of resentment and dislike. They're used every day, over every little thing, and he doesn't even have to think about the reason he's saying it. 

It's because he has to keep his real feelings hidden. For they would be scorned, and mocked, and laughed at. They would be used against him. 

But he allows himself to dream. He allows himself to think about what would happen if these feelings were accepted, if they were nurtured and cared for. He allows himself to feel strong arms around him, soft kisses on his cheek. But it's all in his mind. 

Kyle lays back on the bed and wonders how this whole thing started. These constant reminders of the unrivaled passion of hate revolving around them. 

He drifts off into sleep, thinking about all the times he's been called a Jew by the one he loves most. 

He talks in his sleep. 

I hate you, Cartman.


	2. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first one, but I'm planning on adding a chapter with both of them, so don't worry! I hope you enjoy!

I love you.

The words come unbidden into his mind, taking control of his thoughts and turning his emotions into a mess.

He never asked for this, considering they exchange coarse language every day and always show their resentment for each other.

But the thought still creeps into his mind when he’s alone, no matter what he’s thinking then. It invades his conscience and tells him it’s ok to feel these things, even though he knows it isn’t.

The question of “What if I told him” always comes up too, yet he knows that isn’t an option. Kyle would only laugh, and the very words he used would be sneered and scoffed at.

Yet he still lets himself dream, lets his mind wander into hazardous territory.

And as Cartman falls asleep, he whispers four words, the four words that cause his heart to ache and his head to get confused because they relate to that one person he needs most.

I love you, Kyle.


	3. Author's Note

Hey! So, I'm working on a third part to this short fic thing. It'll be the last part, so I'll try to make it good~ Thank you to everyone who's read this! It means a lot :D


	4. I Don't Know Whether To Love You Or Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I updated this, so here it is! The final chapter! Leave kudos or a comment if you liked this lame fic please they fuel me.

_ I don’t know whether to hate you or love you. _

 

They meet at school as usual, and the loud bickering they exchange is almost a relief to both of them. They don’t know they’re thinking the same thing.

 

_ He can’t find out. _

 

They have to keep this constant rhythm going, keep up the pretext of hating each other. 

 

It’s hard, but they’ll do it.

 

They run into each other in the boy’s bathroom, and they exchange looks but say nothing for minutes on end.

 

Kyle speaks first.

 

“Why do you hate me, Cartman.”   
  


It’s less of a question than a statement, and Cartman cringes.

 

“I don’t hate you, Kyle.”

 

Kyle’s eyes jump up to meet Cartman’s, and both boys go still.

 

“… I don’t believe you.”

 

Cartman rises to Kyle’s challenge beautifully, and before he can register that Cartman has just kissed him, he’s gone, the door banging shut behind him, leaving Kyle alone with his feelings.

 

He doesn’t know that Cartman is feeling just as overwhelmed as he is, or that Cartman is thinking the same thing that he is.

  
_ I love you. _


End file.
